When He's Human Again
by TheCastleOfLionsAndPaladins
Summary: Alphonse caught Celina in the act-of something and is bribing her to tell him what she's trying to hide. The stubborn girl fights back of course, but unfortunately, her will is not made of steal and the truth is Alphonse is a little brat. Bonding, Bribery and Non-Violent Threats. T for Language. Part 3 of the "TCG Series".


"Celina, what are you doing?"

Embarrassed, I threw my body over the work desk, sweating, "No-nothing important, Al, just ummmmm, Thylacine anatomy research."

"Uh-huh." He didn't sound convinced; damn it, why can't I ever lie well to these guys, "And I should believe that excuse because…"

"It was supposed to be a surprise." I groaned, turning my head from the left to the right, "And now it's ruined because I couldn't keep my mouth shut."

God, I'm idiot.

"Can I see it?" Al asks, innocent as ever; little shit.

"No." I snapped, "Just because you know I have a surprise for you, doesn't mean you get to find out what it is yet. You'll just have to wait until you get your body back."

"Oh, come on, Celina," Alphonse begged, "pretty please. Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

I shook my head, "I refuse!"

A sigh, "That's a shame," Shit, that was the line he used when he had a weakness in his hands, "and I went out of my way to get you some cranberry juice for us to have with our dinner tonight. But considering you're not willing to show me my surprise…"

Shit, shit, shit, shit! He's got my ultimate weakness at his disposal, damn it all! Must resist, this is more important than cranberry juice and I can just steal it from him later… No I can't, I'd never have the heart to steal from innocent, "little" Alphonse and I'd never get away with doing it either; the "big", bad Ed would see to that. Focus, damn it!

"Yeah, it is a shame." I admitted, "Looks like we'll both be going to bed disappointed tonight."

Okay, I got the words out there, so perhaps I can turn this around now. Oh God, I can't ever really show him what I was making, I just can't.

Considering the silence, I think he was as shocked as I was at my will-power; yes, score one for the Wolf!

"Indeed we will," I heard Alphonse sitting on the bed and heard him place the cranberry carton and something else down, "but you probably more than me."

Don't look, Celina, don't look, Celina, DON'T FUCKING LOOK CELINA SHOKO TUCKER, IT'S A FUCKING TRAP, DON'T YOU DARE LOOK YOU BITCH-

Sitting innocently on the bed was a carton of cranberry juice from my favorite store brand (damn it) and, is that the next volume in the "Divergent" series?!

Crap, I looked. I'm so stupid, I never should have done that, I'm doomed now-NO! Must. Resist. Book. Must. Resist. Cranberries. Think of other things and turn your head away slowly; think of shit, of that one time you walked into the wrong hotel room and saw that, think of Chimera-discrimination, think of…

"FINE!" I surrendered, "You win…" I whimpered, tucking my arms in front of me and hiding my face in them; I was so close, "You're an evil, little shit, how the hell did you get my innocent little sister calling you an angel, you evil fiend, you've seduced her, she's under your spell now."

Alphonse laughed, "And you're wrapped around my finger."

"Bastard, I hate you, Al." I groaned, turning my head to him, keeping my chest and cheek to the desk, "I really fucking hate you."

"Yes, I confess, my parents weren't married when Ed or I were born," Alphonse shrugged, as if he were helpless, "but you don't mean that, do you?"

"No." I moaned in misery, "I love you like a brother and with that love comes the knowledge of you knowing all my weaknesses and using them against me. I trusted you with my love for Divergent, Alphonse, but you turned traitor on me. I hope you're happy."

You could hear the smile in his voice, "Yes, I do feel a little guilty, but you know how curious I can be. So show me what you're making."

I shook my head, "Not until I've made sure it's legit; that it's not just water, or a fake cover."

"Fair enough." Alphonse handed me the book first and while I checked it and read the first paragraph, he poured me some of the juice; both turned out to be legit. Damn it.

I sighed and sat up from the desk, leaping on the other bed and hiding my face in the book, "There, look at it all you fucking want, I don't care."

Alphonse walked over to the desk and I saw him pick up what I'd been making in the palms of his hands, surprise shining in his red-ripped white eyes.

"Celina," he turns towards me, "is this a kitty scarf?"

My face turns as red as Anand's eyes and I scoff, "It was supposed to be a surprise present for when you finally have your body back and stuff, but now it's something you're going to have to look forwards to and get all antsy and pissy about so it's your fault for making me show it to you before it was finished and-"

"Thank you." If he could, I think Al would be crying and smiling right now.

I scoff again, "Wha-whatever, just do me a favor and don't give up on getting your body back, okay, because I do plan on eventually finishing that scarf and having it used by someone who's initials are A.E. because I've already done a little tag thing on it to prove this is your property."

I heard Alphonse giggle and thank me again, but I decide that's enough embarrassment for the day and avoid any more conversation by letting myself get absorbed into the sequel to my favorite book in the whole world.

And suddenly, I remember just how lucky I am to have such amazing people in my life.

"Hey, Alphonse." I call. He looks towards me and I smile, "Thanks for everything."

"You're welcome, Celina." I could hear a smile in his voice before he turns goes back to putting the dorm back in order because Ed and I forgot to clean up after ourselves.

Oh yes indeed, I am very lucky to have this amazing young man in my life. And I can't wait for the say when I can meet him face to face because he definitely deserves to see that day soon.

I'll make sure he does.


End file.
